Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift - Version 2 - What If
by r2r4l
Summary: Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift - Version 2 - What If Harry Walked Away from the Wizarding World Instead. Just a one-shot short story AU to my original AU. What if Harry was a different personality than the one that comes straight out of canon (as I tried to originally portray). It could be continued, but I'm not going to do it. Probably.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift - Version 2 - What If Harry Walked Away from the Wizarding World Instead**

Think of this as an AU to my original AU. You don't have to read the original to read this, but I would recommend reading at least Chapter's 1,3,4, and 6. And if you have read it, many things I re-use but won't spend time explaining in detail in this short story will make more sense. This way you will understand some of the background about Harry's Alteran connections without me repeating everything in that story that provides that because I'm not going to repeat it. The other chapters I'm having you skip deal with relationships and plotlines that won't exist in this version so you can ignore them. After about Chapter 6 its all different, except where I re-use some of the same art templates for ships and so forth, for which you can just look at the profile under the original story to see those links. Just ignore any stuff with Bill Weasley, the Goblins, Atlantis, and even smidgens of the stuff that deals with Harry's relationship with his PNA AI "Merlin," because Harry's relationship and perspective on that is rather different in this version. Otherwise, it is the same device.

Also, the story is written from Harry's first-person POV unless I say otherwise. There will be a little dialog just for flavor.

Chapter One of One and Only One

We re-join Harry's story several days after everyone left Hogwarts after the big battle. With Harry claiming Grimmauld Place as his home, the Weasley's returning home to mourn their loss, and Hermione heading off to Australia to recover her parents from hiding. Harry spent several days in isolation thinking about the war and the riddle Morgan Le Fey delivered to him during the battle regarding the Deathly Hallows, but he just figured it out...and had his first big introduction to his new Alteran Gift, this Merlin PNA. He thought this was very interesting and would open up a lot of new doors for him. He had a lot to think about.

With the war over a knot in his heart and soul seemed to be unwinding that he'd kept repressed since he was eleven and first entered the wizarding world. He had by and large kept hidden his previous life of neglect, abuse, and hate from his relatives. Oh, sure some of his friends knew bits and pieces, but none knew everything or anything from before. They stopped really abusing him after he got his Hogwarts letter, because they were afraid.

He couldn't get back with Ginny even though he knew she wanted to. He didn't feel the same way for her, even though he still cared for her dearly. He knew it wasn't enough, not exactly what she wanted. The war had changed him. The experience of having to completely 'let go' of all worldly concerns so that he could sacrifice himself to what he was sure then was a certain death, changed him. For the first time allowing himself to remember and relive some of the memories of his childhood, is changing him.

If anything he felt like he was changing back to who he was when he was ten, before he got his Hogwarts letter. Back when nobody ever loved him, everyone hated him and showed him nothing but scorn and ridicule. Abused and beaten, neglected and starved, used and forgotten, over and over again. Back then he was sure he wasn't going to live to adulthood either. Funny how things turned out. Eventually he had to sacrifice himself to save an entire world he didn't even know existed at the time, and even that didn't take. Weird really. Life is strange.

The only thing he could think right now is that he was tired. Tired of running and fighting and fighting to survive. He's just getting ready to turn 18 for crying out loud and he's been fighting for his right just to survive since he could walk. It's enough to age you prematurely. He was tired. He felt like he should retire already while everyone else his age feels like they are just getting started. They wouldn't understand.

As he continued to contemplate his navel he reflected that from the moment he learned he was the boy-who-lived he knew that the world and all the people he met had many pre-determined expectations of him...then there was the prophecy, Snape's memories of Dumbledore saying he would have to die to save the world. Somehow he survived anyway. Ha, take that Dumbledore and Voldemort, and Snape, and all you other fuckers.

Then came along this Ganos Lal aka Morgan Le Fey and her riddle about the Deathly Hallows...and once again another set of expectations...just as cryptic as before. The world either hates him or wants something from him, but never loves him, never nurtures him, never protects him. Everyone behaves as if they all have some grandiose entitlement to always be able to depend upon him for whatever they need, but who has he ever been able to depend upon? Nobody that is who. If anyone ever did anything for him it was conditional, no one was ever just 'there' for him no matter what, like he is expected to be for everyone else.

His only real friend along the way whom has been unwavering has been Hermione, but she is in love with Ron. And Ron, while it was fun to be friends when we were kids and just trying to play quiddich and skive off classes...has time and again shown himself to be a jealous prick. I don't really see how a relationship between him and Hermione is going to work. Someday I expect she will just kick him in the balls for his stupidity and tell him to take a hike. But, what do I know.

Now, I have this ancient Personal Neural Assistant (PNA) Armband with the memories of the ancient Lantean, Merlin in it. Oh, wouldn't that information screw with the minds of every witch and wizard on Earth. Not that they would believe me.

After Harry's initial discussion with Merlin, he decided he didn't want him constantly in his mind and ear advising him and trying to tell him what to do. This wasn't the real Merlin anyway, just an AI avatar of a copy of his memories. So, he ordered the AI to just remain in the background and silent unless he directly asked it a question. Harry would explore the knowledge this device would give him, for his own benefit and fun, but won't be guided by it or the ascended or anyone else. For now this will be his secret, and he doesn't need any more 'mentors' guiding him to someone else's pre-determined destiny.

Yes, he knew about Atlantis but wasn't in any hurry to try to travel to another galaxy to get it, if it was even there and if he even could. What would he need it for? If he wanted his own city ship, in time Merlin could help him build one.

Merlin led him to the old Alteran outpost and taught him how to restore it to 10% reserve power. For the little he would use the outpost, that would outlive him as it was. So, the place basically just became his own secret laboratory and base, when he wasn't back at Grimmauld Place.

Luckily, Professor Flitwick taught Harry how to recast the Fidelius charm on Grimmauld, so it was once again a good sanctuary. Owing to the nature of the spell, none of his friends even knew the place existed anymore so they never asked. They just knew that they didn't know where he was living and he never brought it up and none of them so far had asked. They were giving him space to deal with the aftermath of the war, as he requested. Even Ginny. Everyone advised her to give him time to find himself. He would need to do that before he could find her or anyone else.

Harry was able to download the entire Alteran knowledge into his mind and after several weeks of Occlumency sessions managed to organize it quite well for himself. While he was doing all of this, his friends thought he was just spending time alone and brooding. He was suffering from several levels of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), owing from his childhood and the war. Not that anyone he knew had enough experience with such things to notice it, and for his part his mind was kept busy on new things thanks to the PNA and the outpost.

Midway into the summer Harry's elf Kreacher died of old age. Harry bought a new younger elf named Missy. Hermione wouldn't approve but Harry thought since he was going to live all alone, he needed some help. And since he planned to live apart from the magical world for the most part, she could go back and forth for him as he needed, and was perfect because she had to keep his secrets.

By the end of the summer, Harry decided to take the Weasley's and Hermione up on their offer for a visit. So they made arrangements for a big dinner party in his honor the last week of August.

When Harry showed he realized that he apparently misunderstood Molly's plans. He thought she meant all the Weasley family would come in. They did and then some. Everyone had been worried about him but they knew he needed space for awhile. He even passed on all the big official post-war celebrations. So, this turned into a big party on the Weasley's yard, with many of his old DA friends, the ones that survived anyway, plus Minerva McGonagall, Prof. Flitwick, Minister Shacklebolt as well as a few others.

During the party he felt he just couldn't look at Ginny the same way he used to. He felt ashamed of himself because he truly meant to get back with her when he broke it off to protect her. But he was a different person now, including no longer repressing a part of who he was before that he kept bottled up during Hogwarts, while his imminent death being in front of him all the time kept him focused. But now he was free and could finally build a new life for himself.

He thought he might have some feelings for Hermione but she seemed quite happy with Ron. So he was just going to let that go. He knew that no matter what, Hermione would always be as dear to him as Ginny was, if not even more so for the way she had been with him since the start and never wavered. Even chose to stay with him when Ron left during the Horcrux hunt. A better and truer friend could not be had. But Ron has her heart. The fool better know how good he has it and treat her right.

It was rather easy for Harry not to get too close to anyone at the party since they invited such a wide range of people. He could easily dismiss himself to spend time with another deserving person when conversation got too uncomfortable.

Then, during his conversation with Kingsley in which he offered him an Auror internship, Harry said "Sorry, Kingsley but I can't. I am making plans to leave the wizarding world."

You could hear a doxy drop. Somehow apparently everyone heard that.

Almost as one every head in the party turned toward Harry and he heard a cacophony of, "you're what?," "you cant be serious mate," "why!," and Gasp. "No's" from all around, young and old.

Harry figured that was as good an opportunity as any just ran with it.

"Okay. If I could have everyone's attention please. Thank You." said Harry.

"This is one if the reasons I came today, to let you know this. I wasn't expecting quite this many people though, so I hope still get a couple days head start on the Daily Prophet. Which is one if the reasons I'm leaving. I can't go to the loo without someone in this wizarding world thinking it is some business if theirs. Actually, speaking of which." Harry paused; held up one empty hand and said "Accio Rita Skeeter" at which time a small beetle flew into his hand. He threw it back into the air and mumbled "Reverto Animagi" and the little beetle morphed back into Rita Skeeter landing unflatteringly on her arse.

"Isn't that right, Ms. Skeeter, you little illegal animagus you." sneered Harry.

Kingsley motioned to his auror detail who took her into custody.

"See what I mean?" continued Harry.

"It's by far not the only reason. But I've had more than enough of it. I'm through with other people thinking I am their property, punching bag, weapon, sacrifice, chosen one, or hero." continued Harry.

"There is no occupation in the wizarding world I want to do. I'm a wizard, yes. And I was plucked up out of my muggle life and thrown into this culture without even an introduction to it much less a care as to whether I could want something else or not. But there is nothing that ever said I had to stay here." continued Harry, waiting to see if anyone was going to react. They didn't so he pressed on.

"I want to become a scientist and an inventor of technology and the like. There is no room for what I want to do here and there is no way for me to continue my education here. So you see, for me to take the next steps in my life, I need to leave." concluded Harry.

"But Harry you're a wizard." said Ron.

"Ron, I'm just a _human_ with the ability to _use_ magic, trained for 6 years or so, to be '_a_ wizard'. I don't have to stop using magic to go on to do something more with my life. And as someone with still a bit more muggle background in me than I have of the magical culture, I am sorry to say that with the exception of a few nice people and good families that I've met and gotten to know a little bit, that I find far more to dislike about this culture than I like." replied Harry.

Harry might've been addressing Ron with his reply but everyone knew he was addressing the group.

"Like what?" asked Neville. Taking some offense, that there is a lot about the only life he's ever known that Harry doesn't like.

Sigh, exhaled Harry.

"Look, I'm not trying to insult any of you personally, even if by inclusion I am saying I don't like this way of life. I could make a speech on the subject of my grievances but I don't want to, that is not what I came to do. Just try to understand that unlike most of you, I did not grow up in this culture, I grew up as a muggle. Few of you ever took any time since my arrival here since I was eleven to help me acclimate to this culture, you just assumed I would catch up or fall on my face, so I'm not going to spend copious amounts of my time trying to explain the muggle culture. What passes for muggle studies in Hogwarts is an absolute farce, you all should be ashamed of yourselves. and magical history, please. All I've learned is that goblins and wizards hate each other and war all the time over anything. Oh and there once was four great witches and wizards who started a magic school. I suppose there is a lot more I could have learned about magical culture and history beyond what I experienced by chance, if the school would've bothered to teach it." answered Harry.

"I am told there is a technique to using the floo properly and even landing gracefully from a portkey. But everyone has just watched me fall on my face for seven years, and those were my friends. And that is just one example. It doesn't matter anymore, because I am leaving. But I thought one example might help anyone who wished to give that sort of thing any thought. And don't get me started on your farce of a government. Sorry Kingsley, I don't mean the person currently in charge of it, but your entire archaic structure, it's practically uncivilized. Yet I've had to kowtow unchecked to your alleged most wizened elder my entire adolescence here. The one who believed from the time he placed me with my magic hating relatives that I would someday have to die to defeat Tom Riddle and maneuvered me my entire life to fulfill that goal. This place is run like a tribal community, with process and a sense of justice to match." concluded Harry.

"Then why don't you stay and help fix it Harry." said Hermione.

"Because I told you I want to be a scientist, not a politician." replied Harry.

"But Harry, if you know what we need to do to be more civilized as you put it, you owe it to us to help make the world a better place." said Ron, pretending for a moment that Harry hasn't just spent ten minutes insulting his way of life.

Ginny who was standing next to Ron understood what a gaff that was and smacked him in the back of the head.

"You see? I owe you all something, again! And this from one of my best friends." exclaimed Harry.

"No thank you folks. Imp not saying that I won't stay in touch and even visit from time to time if you'll have me, but this culture, this so-called magical world is not the place for me to live and work." concluded Harry.

Molly cane over and for the first time ever gave Harry a _gentle_ hug and said of "course we still want you to visit and write."

From that point on the party took on a new tone, that of a somber farewell party. People said their goodbyes one at a time to Harry, imploring him to keep in touch and not forget them, and left. Some people left thinking that Harry had given them a lot to think about.

At the end it was just the Weasley's and Hermione who was just as good as one.

"So, we can't change your mind eh mate?" said Ron.

"No Ron. You want to help George at the WWW and try out for pro Quiddich. Hermione wants to go back to Hogwarts, finish 7th year, be head girl, and go onto mastery as a Transfiguration mistress. Ginny is going to Hogwarts for her 7th year and then go on to be a star Quiddich pro as well." replied Harry. Ginny smiled, happy that Harry didn't forget her and acknowledged her as well.

"None of that is for me." concluded Harry.

Both girls were crying for their own reasons as Harry gave them each a hug good-bye and Ron just tried to look stoic, shaking Harry's hand.

...

Harry kept Grimmauld Place in order to maintain his foothold in the magical world. Despite his speech to his friends, the place is still warmer in more ways than one than his new base in Antarctica.

True to his word, Harry became a scientist. He might've implied needing a higher education, but he did not. What he needed was materials.

He chose the path of doing what he could with the materials he found on Earth or could synthesize and go from there. He left 50k galleons in Gringotts in order to maintain a small presence there. He put enough money into jumbo CD's in Barclays paying enough interest to comfortably live off of, he put another little chunk into emergency savings, then spent the remaining bulk of it to acquire, sometimes creatively, some of the materials he needed to make his Antarctic outpost truly a scientific lab fit for, well someone with the scientific knowledge of the Alteran race, just one limited to the resources of Earth.

First, he realized he needed to secure the place better, because he knew that the muggles would otherwise believe everything within distance of their weapons belonged to them. So, a little combination of Lantean shield, cloak, multiphasic arrays, and Harry's Fidelius and even a touch of house-elf magic made the place completely undetectable to muggle or wizards. In fact the entire complex was out of phase contained safely in its own pocket dimension, powered by 4 cold fusion reactors...with the ZPM reserved just to power the chair and the drones should they ever be needed.

During the process of this he found and recovered the original stargate and dialing device and moved them to his outpost. He placed a shield over the gate and added codes in the dialing device so that no incoming connections can be made without his explicit authorization.

He then built a lab and adjacent launching bay onto the outpost using several disparate technologies that could synthesize any Lantean technology, using Earth raw materials. He called this a molecular matter constructor.

By now a year had gone by since he left the magical world and he was aware of the American muggle stargate program, and aware of their close call with two Goa'uld warships. So, he decided to design and put out into space a high orbit cloaked satellite net that could protect the planet as well as provide him his own Omni-directional deep space surveillance capability, as well as his own multiphasic global comms net, for whatever that was worth.

The only exotic materials he didn't have that could have improved his tech was naquadah and neutronium. Titanium was a close enough approximation for trinium for what he needed. So, he made do with miniature cold fusion reactors and synthesized crystal tech. and designed a satellite grid of 104 satellites that will orbit in three layers, 64 outer defense, 32 real-time redundant spares, and 8 molecular constructor satellites to rebuild spares as they are deployed. He had the entire network launched and linked in with a new master computer core he designed to manage his growing facility and defense network. In it he placed a new AI of his design that he named Dobby, that he also linked to his PNA.

By year 2000 his concern grew to being able to build his own warship if he wanted to as well as eventually building new ZPMs, to fully re-power the outpost and any new big toys he would build. So, with his new deep space scanning capability he searched for a suitable uninhabited resource planet. He found just the thing at Alpha Centauri Bb (AC Bb).

So, Harry spent the next year designing and perfecting self-replicating mining robots that also contained miniature molecular matter construction devices. He would remote control them through his long range satellite network. In the end he didn't have to send a lot of them because he would have them replicate as many more as he needed to get a large scale operation going. These had no ability to operate, replicate, or adapt independently of his master computer core Dobby AI. They just allowed him to remotely deploy and control all the tools he needed for any project in one neat little package.

In Jan 2001 he launched an unmanned mining shuttle containing the 32 original mining robots to AC-Bb. By mid-2001 he had a large swarm of mining robots operating a sizable mining and refining operation, including a remote unmanned orbital shipyard facility that he had them construct for him.

By Jan 2002 he had a new stargate built for the remote orbital shipyard and seeded its life support systems from H20 and plant life he shipped over in large quantities from Earth.

Then he gated for the first time to his new shipyard, and completed the task of replicating his labs and computer cores so that now he had an off world backup of everything.

He was also waiting until now when he could personally oversee the next phase of his plan, to use the AC star to construct new ZPMs. When creating these there is always a small chance of destabilizing a star enough to cause problems downstream in that stars ecosystem. Since there is no life in this system, this was a good place to do it.

Therefore he built and launched one of the Alteran classic ZPM construction platforms that will build ten per year. It is launched into the star and remains inside the photosphere while it siphons the necessary exotic particles to do its work. He took no liberties with the design, he had it made by the core to spec. If there was one thing not to screw up it was this. It would be tried and true all the way with this project. He could think of many ways to speed up the process to yield more faster, but it wasn't necessary or worth any risk.

Besides it would take a year to build the masterpiece he had been designing. It seemed to him that the Lanteans didn't go in much for fault tolerance, redundancy or sheer overwhelming power, thinking that their science and technology alone was so advanced that no one could hurt them. Well he wasn't taking a chance. The stuff the Merlin PNA told him about the Wraith and even the Asuran HFR's of their own creation told him all he needed to know about the shortcomings of their strategy. They simply weren't a people mentally ready to fight a war with an opponent who could seriously threaten them.

Harry is not building a fleet of ships, just one enormous super-dreadnought size mother ship that would rival the size of Atlantis and dwarf her power. One ship to spread fear into any would be enemies, capable of fighting and defeating armada's of ships and never want for power. Or, in a peaceful world, this ship could be used to terraform planets and create whole surface cities or as a shipyard to build more of its own or fleets of smaller ships. This new ship would be christened 'The Marauder' and his new permanent home.

In February 2003 'The Marauder' was finished and fully powered by five ZPMs, one ZPM was sent to re-power the outpost on Earth, and four went to spares while he reset the ZPM platform to build ten more.

In Mar 2004, just after Harry collect another ten spare ZPM and reset it to build another ten more. Harry's Intelligence AI informed him of comms intercepts from stargate command that one of their Jaffa allies informed them of an imminent attack on Earth in force by Anubis.

Harry had been regularly getting status updates from SGC intelligence since he launched his satellite network. He thought it amusing that the Asgard never detected the presence of his tech. here or at AC and/or if they did they never informed the SGC of it and certainly made no effort to contact him. He guessed that the Alteran cloaking tech must just be that damned good.

He himself planned never to get directly involved with the SGC unless they brought such a large enemy threat to Earth that they clearly couldn't handle. In which case he had been preparing to act and so he did.

But first, he monitored the SGC response. Initially it seemed the President and government in general did not believe the threat was real and wasn't taking any action... not that there was much they could do. But, still it's the principle of the thing, you have to at least try. Good lord.

So, Harry donned the uniform of the Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet. He hoped there wasn't a real one of those around somewhere that he would be pissing off by impersonating them, say perhaps still running around in the Pegasus galaxy which he still hadn't bothered to check in on.

He brought the Marauder into high Earth orbit under cloak of course well above the cloaked satellite defense grid, activated the combat AI and set the ship to general quarters.

He waited and watched. He watched the SGC and the Oval Office as well as CNN and FOX News. The latter two had no idea anything was going on. "_It figures..._" he thought. "_The poor sheep don't even need to be told to duck, they are that important to the ruling class..." "It still makes me wonder why I even stayed within hyperspace range of this place or didn't conquer it myself... I'd have to be better than the idiots running things now."_ Then he reminded himself, _"But I don't want to get involved in politics."_

Anyway, as he pondered this he witnessed the hologram of Anubis speaking to President Henry Hayes in his office.

Anubis threatened Earth and President Hayes threatened back... and Anubis left... Harry took that moment to hologram into the oval office. President Hayes said, "what another hologram already?"

"Mr. President, General..." Hello, my name is Harry Potter, Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet in the Avalon galaxy. I have witnessed the Goa'uld Anubis threat to Earth and to you just now and I've come to tell you that Earth is not undefended. I offer my assistance in defending Earth from this threat." declared Harry.

"George, do you know what he is talking about?" asked President Hayes.

"I'm not sure, I think I've heard the name Alteran before, and I know that Avalon is the name the ancients used for this galaxy." answered General Hammond.

"That is correct General. As I understand it many of the younger races in the galaxy refer to us as the ancients or gate-builders, Either way that is us." said Harry.

"Well, if that is the case, then yes, Mr. President, I have no doubt Supreme Commander Potter can do what he says he can." continued General Hammond.

At that endorsement, President Hayes reached out to shake Harry's hand and said, "In that case, welcome to the team sir, we will welcome whatever help you can provide."

As Harry took the President's hand and shook it in return he said, "Wonderful, then I will get started taking out the trash. But Mr. President, we won't be joining your team per se, this is a one time thing. Earth is overall too young to join _our_ team, so to speak, but I've made it one if my personal missions to look out for our younger cousins here on Earth when dangers come along that are beyond your reach to deal with. Otherwise I normally would stay out of your business altogether." said Harry.

Then Harry disappeared, while more than thirty of Anubis Ha'taks were taking positions over key power stations around Earth and began taking them out.

President Hayes ordered General Hammond to take command and launch the Prometheus to at least get their one and only ship into the game.

SG1 arrived back at Earth heading toward Antarctica looking for the outpost but O'Neill couldn't find it. It just seemed that nothing is where the coordinates say it should be. He just mumbled on and on in ancient.

Just as panic was about to set in:

Earth witnessed three new layers of large satellites appear to blink into resistance at high altitude but between Earth and the invading warships. Then the bright lances of plasma fire that had been raining down toward power stations around the world began bouncing off what could only be some kind of global satellite based shield system. 

Personnel in military outposts around the world who could witness this, not knowing who or what has saved them recognized a save nonetheless and all began shouting, "Hoorah," or whatever the equivalent was in their native language.

A moment later, the outermost sixty-four satellites targeted their own plasma beams two per each of thirty-two Ha'tak that were engaging. The Ha'taks shields seemed to hold, but were reduced in strength.

Aboard Anubis mother ship he screamed, "What is this some kind of double cross by the Asgard?" No one wanted to point out that they were themselves there double-crossing the Asgard. But, one brave Jaffa said, "No my lord, this does not appear to be Asgard technology. The energy signatures are not recognizable. Perhaps the Tau'ri are more formidable than we thought."

Anubis just yelled "Bah! impossible." and he let lose a beam of dark energy at the Jaffa that disintegrated him.

"That is some variation of ancient technology... I sense it now." said Anubis.

"This must be the ancient weapon we were warned the Tau'ri possess, I must have it. continue to press the attack." ordered Anubis.

By this time two more salvos of satellite beams fired and all Ha'taks shields were down. The next salvo would annihilate them.

And at that moment, The Marauder seemed to shimmer into view just one hundred km above the altitude of Anubis' mother ship, which itself at 5.1 km diameter was dwarfed by the 6 km diameter pentagon shaped Alteran super dreadnought.

The crew of the Prometheus who could see this on sensors and Anubis himself said, "oh shit, what is that?"

Just as another salvo fired from the satellites in tandem with eleven mega ZPM powered plasma beams fired from the Marauder into Anubis' ship, shredding its shields in 10 seconds of continuous fire and then destroying it in a massive fireball.

Anubis tried to escape in the ten seconds he seemed to have but he didn't make it, getting caught in the massive fireball and being obliterated into subatomic particles. His ascended half survived as trillions of disembodied separated subatomic exotic particles of anaphasic energy which slowly over the eons would merge themselves back into raw energy in the dimension of the higher plane where the ascended exist, and his non ascended half was just dead and gone. There wouldn't be enough leftover to put him back together again even if someone could try.

With that Harry decided to play tow truck and went around in orbit using the massive tractor beams of the Marauder and collected all the debris from the thirty-three destroyed ships. Then deactivated the satellite defense grid which disappeared like it had never been there. And slowly without causing a reentry wake towed the debris to a ten km area of desert that was near Area 51 but plainly unoccupied and carefully dumped it all there. Then while remaining in station keeping, hovering over the location he used the Marauders massive molecular constructor arms to quickly dematerialize and rematerialize recycled stockpiles of what remained reusable of scrap trinium and naquadah and other base materials. He figured the SGC'ers could make good use of the stuff, why let it burn up in the atmosphere, go to waste, or land on little children at the playground or something equally terrible.

After that, Harry returned the Marauder to orbit and cloaked it. He figured that since he'd brought it to Earth now, it could stay here as his personal mobile home.

Harry then hologrammed back to the President.

"So, Mr. President, all squared away then?" asked Harry.

"All things considered very much so Supreme Commander Potter. Thank you for your help. That was a marvelous piece of work there. Hmm. Not to seem ungrateful but do you think you could answer some questions for us?" asked President Hayes.

"I can, but I don't promise I will answer everything. My people have our strategic secrets as well as you do." replied Harry.

"Fair enough. We are very grateful for your help, it's just that your presence here just creates some new questions for us." replied President Hayes

"It's no problem, do you want to do this now or after you've had a chance to get things settled down first?" asked Harry.

"Could we meet with you tomorrow at 1pm, at the secret base where you put all that scrap? Since you obviously know where it is, you won't need directions?" said President Hayes.

Harry, laughing said, "that would be fine Mr. President. I will see you there tomorrow at 1pm."

Epilogue.

Harry meets with the President and SGC and some other senior military officers. The dreaded Sen. Kinsey is there and early into one of his rants gets beamed back to his office in Washington, D.C. Harry really doesn't answer too many questions. Just answers the obvious. Yes he has an advanced satellite network in high orbit of Earth as well as a large dreadnought mother-ship nearby. No, they can't have access to any of it. Yes, he spies on all of them to keep tabs on what's going on to reduce the number of unwelcome surprises. No he's not using that info. to do anything else or sharing it with their competing powers. Toward that end, no he would never share an ounce of his science and technology with any single power on Earth, only someday and just maybe after they've evolved to form a true unity government on Earth. Until they've grown that much they can stop asking. Yes he is from Earth. Yes he has a place there. It is in Antarctica. No, they can't see it. Someone complains that it's their territory. He says no it's not, we were there millions of years before your species could speak. We could claim the entire planet Earth, where would that leave you? He says not to worry, he's more neighborly than that gentleman is apparently and has no designs on Earth, if they had they would have known it a long time ago.

Along this line it is mentioned that Col. O'Neill went into a coma after looking for and failing to find the location of the lost City of Atlantis in Antarctica. One, is this the same place? and two, is there anyway Harry could help him. Yes, it's the same place. Atlantis, which was a city sized space-ship by the way is no longer there, just the one small remaining outpost, which he calls home. That is probably what the Col. was looking for. It is hidden from all access, so it's not surprising he couldn't find it. Yes, he could help him. After the meeting, he will meet with the SGC privately to see to his care. At which Harry did take Col. O'Neill to the Marauder, used an Emergency Medical Hologram to heal his mind. Once again removing memories he could not handle, but leaving him with the gift of reading, writing and speaking fluent Alteran. Someday he might come to think of that as a curse for being the only human with the ability to do so, but hey, it's job security.

After departing this meeting, Harry was finally approached by the Asgard. They make like friends, and go on their merry way. They don't really interact too much the first time around. Harry has taken on the mantle of an Alteran because he owns all their stuff, but he doesn't really feel like one. So, meeting the Asgard was no big shakes to him. They didn't ask for any help or tell them about any of their problems so he isn't aware of them. That could change in the future but this was just an initial introductory meet and greet meeting. Harry made it clear he wasn't part of any Protected Planets Treaty and could care less about it. Earth was his home world and he'll defend it as much as he wishes.

A/N:

This is one shot short story. Just playing with the idea of a different kind of Harry. Harry with a different attitude than the one the started my original story. What might have gone differently.

The author wonders if had this story continued on, would he someday become re-acquainted with his wizarding world friends. Would he find Ginny was still waiting for him and then change his mind and get with her again. Or instead would he find Hermione had married and divorced Ron because of the prick he really is, then hook up with her? Or would Harry meet someone else under entirely different circumstances that I haven't even imagined yet and hooked up with her, whoever she is. Or will Harry go it alone the rest of his life as a recluse mad scientist with the fanciest toys who just swoops in when he's needed? What will his future evolve into? Will he change or bury himself behind bigger walls? I dunno. But those are some of the questions I would explore if I could.

p.s.- I suck. I already know I suck. You don't need to write to tell me that my writing sucks. I wrote this for _me_. I'm just _sharing_ it with you. So, if you don't like it just quietly ignore it and don't write to tell me so, because I don't care. I won't respond, so you are only going to waste your own time.


End file.
